Generally, secure e-mail communication is possible and available. To this end, for example, standards, like S/MIME, and methods, like PGP, are used to protect e-mails on their way from the sender to the receiver from, e.g., unauthorized access and manipulation.
However, the existing approaches are not widely used, for example in the field of non-business communication.